Many electronic devices are useful to control remotely. Common examples include televisions, set top boxes, DVRs, media players (e.g., CD players, DVD players, Blu-ray players), tablets, desktop and laptop computers, and teleconferencing equipment. Currently, common ways for a user to control such equipment is to use a remote control device such as might be used with a television. This can be inconvenient in several ways. First, it requires the user to possess a remote control device. Second, the remote control device which needs to be used may only work with a specific piece of equipment, so multiple remote control devices may be needed for locations with multiple devices that can be controlled remotely.